Hey Jude
by PushingupDaisies 99
Summary: The series after season two. Where is John Conner now , what is the world now with him way in the future. Here we get to see a snippet of his life after John Connor is no longer the teenager running for his life or the leader of the resistance. He is now just John Conner finally normal.


Hey Jude

An: So, this is a bit random and I got the inspiration from the Beatles and tscc. Should I focus on my other fanfic on Bhna ? Yes, but after watching tscc again this song hit me and I thought might as well, this will probably a one shot no one will really read as tscc has lost it relevance sadly but for those who are reading thanks its much appreciated. Tscc will always be a part of my growing up I genuinely loved the series and wished it never cancelled when it did.

An: This setting takes place sometime in the future of season 3

Disclaimer: I do not own tscc or hey Jude but love both 😊

It's quiet…It's been a long time since things have been quiet, no , things have been quiet for a long time. He forgets sometimes , he forgets that he no longer is a teenager running for his life or an adult leading the resistance. He was 45 technically but only looked 26 due to the time jump. They had stopped Skynet with the help with the same mental that they had been fighting , the alliance had been uneasy to say the least but with a common goal in mind they banded together. In their first 5 years they had control of most of the world , though there were still instances of fights breaking out sporadically it never amounted to much anymore. He was peaceful , he was…safe , they were safe , humanity and robots together grew together to patch up the world. He had built himself a house on a nice patch of green earth he painstakingly taken care of for the grass to grow evenly and wide despite the conditions it had to grow in. They were still a long way from getting back to 'normal', but this would do.

The sun beams over his skin as he pulls his jeans on and t-shirt. Slowly he pads his way downstairs as he hears music coming from the kitchen. He can't quite place the tune, but he follows and there he is met with a figure staring out the window as the song fills the house with a kind of warmth that had been a rare occurrence within his childhood. He moves his way to the figure, and he knows that his presence has been given away, but the figure remains still gaze glued on the window.

She stands only in his over sized white t-shirt her brown wavy locks reach till the middle of her back the light pouring from the window giving her a glow that was akin to an angel as her hands grip the sink loosely. He moves to stand next to her eyeing the frown on her soft features, she seemed upset but also contemplative. "You don't like the song?" he asks as she finally turns towards him the gold band on her left hand shiny in the sun as she turns.

"No, I don't it," she says her frown deepens as she listens to the song. He gently takes her hand and pulls her close her warm brown orbs look almost golden in the light and he can't help but be taken a back by the beauty . Those soft pale pink lips and slightly rounded cheeks her eyes that seem confused by his actions, but she follows his lead her bare feet inching closer to his sock covered ones. She always followed him and by now he knew she would follow him to hell and back if he needed her. His lips are centimetres away from her ear and she develops goose bumps as his warm breath hits her necks, but she does not flinch but tries to get closer. She can feel his lips stretch into a small smile against her skin and it warms her from her toes to her cheeks.

His deep tone flows out into the house as he sings the lyrics to her gently beginning to move with her in an impromptu dance yet all she can focus on his deep voice and how it gives her warmth.

"_Hey Jude , don't make it bad , take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart,"_ he sings each lyric to her as if burn the words into her mind and it works, she never forgets the day he dances with her in the kitchen singing the Beatles -Hey Jude. It becomes one of her favourite songs after that day.

She sings this song two years later to a crying baby that just would not go back to sleep. She sings to the little infant as she feeds him on the rocking chair John had made from them when he found out the news. He watches her from the door frame and he never thought he'd be there at this moment. He was happy … God he was so happy he married the love of his life and she gave him a beautiful baby boy. She was getting a little wear and tear with time but so was he and it made him grateful as they grew together in a future, he never imagined was possible especially not with her.

She puts Kyle Conner down once he had fallen asleep and walks towards John and kisses his lips standing on her toes to reach him. Then grabs his hand and leads him to their bed as they tuck themselves in, she lies on his chest and listens to his heartbeat and he begins where she left off in the nursery.

"Na na na na na na na na , Hey Jude" she smiles at him her brown orbs meeting green and she had never felt more alive than with him, he had given her something she never thought she was cable of having , something she didn't even know she wanted until it happened.

"Good night , Cameron I love you,"

"Good night John I love you,"

An: So yes I know this is very far reaching but I feel that considering its fiction and would love if this were possible where they would eventually find a way to allow cybernetic organisms to reproduce, However the children would be human and maybe if the cyborg wanted they could have a self -termination section where their body would age just like a human. If they wanted to eventually also leave because of not wanting to be alone when everyone else would eventually die around them. Anyway , yeah though this would have been possible with Allison I don't think Cameron and her were the same and therefore maybe John would notice this and realize what he wanted was his Cameron and not her human counterpart because that wasn't the one he fell for. Hope you all enjoyed please no critic on ,her being a machine and can't have kids this is a fictions and sci-fi therefore I feel we are allowed to mess around with the rules.


End file.
